schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)/Biographie
Biographie Vergangenheit Envy ist einer der Homunculi - ein künstlicher Mensch - die von Vater erschaffen wurden. Daher steckt ein Teil von Vaters Seele in ihm. Wirken in Liore Nachdem Lust und Gluttony mit ihrem Plan, Liore durch den Kult-Anführer Vater Cornello ins Chaos zu stürzen wegen Cornellos Tod gescheitert ist, bitten sie Envy um Hilfe. Envy verlässt die Stadt, der er zugeteilt wurde, und reist nach Liore und nimmt dort die Gestalt Cornellos an. Als Cornello wiegelt er die Massen auf, so dass es zu einem blutigen Bürgerkrieg zwischen Cornellos Jüngern und der restlichen Bevölkerung von Liore kommt. thumb|250px|Envy und Lust in Liore Nachdem das Chaos angerichtet ist, trifft sich Envy mit Lust und Gluttony, wobei sich Lust für die Mühe entschuldigt die sie Envy aufgebahrt haben. Envy winkt jedoch ab und behauptet, dass er nachdem er in Liore fertig ist, direkt in die Stadt zurückkehren wird, der er eigentlich zugeteilt wurde. Zusammen mit Envy bestaut Lust, wie einfach Menschen doch zu manipulieren sind und dass Menschen eigentlich dumme und traurige Wesen sind. Sie bittet Envy daraufhin, doch wieder seine echte Form anzunehmen. Envy kommt der Bitte nach, dies wird jedoch von einem von Cornellos Priestern beobachtet, den Lust daraufhin Gluttony zum Fraß vorwirft. Während Gluttony den Priester verspeist, verrät Envy Lust dass Shou Tucker aus East City getötet wurde. Lust behauptet, dass Tucker nur ein kleiner Fisch war, aber Envy führt an dass wohl Scar dafür verantwortlich war. Dies verunsichert Lust. Als Envy dann noch anführt, dass sich der Fullmetal Alchemist - der Lust die Probleme mit Cornello erst bereitet hat - sich ebenfalls in East City aufhalten soll, behauptet Lust dass sie zwar wütend auf den Alchemisten ist, da er ihre Arbeit in Liore gestört hat, aber dass sie trotzdem nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er stirbt. Treffen mit dem Fullmetal Alchemist Als die Gebrüder Elric vom Geheimlabor erfahren, in dem der Stein der Weisen hergestellt wurde, suchen sie dies auf, werden aber voneinander getrennt und von den Wächtern 66 und 48 konfrontiert. Beide Wächter sind menschliche Seelen, die mit einem Blutsiegel an eine Rüstung gebunden wurden. Nachdem Edward 48 besiegt hat, erklärt dieser sich bereit ihm alles über den Stein der Weisen zu verraten. Plötzlich tauchen jedoch Lust und Envy auf und Envy zerstört mit seinem Schwert das Blutsiegel auf der Rüstung von 48, was ihn tötet. Während er auf die Rüstung einsticht, wirft Evy 48 vor dass er und 66 beinahe den Plan in Gefahr gebracht haben indem sie das Opfer getötet hätten. Daraufhin wenden sich Envy und Lust Edward zu, der wissen will wer sie sind und wer das Opfer sein soll. Außer sich vor Wut will Edward Envy angreifen, kann jedoch aufgrund seines kaputten Arms keine Alchemie verwenden. Envy schlägt ihn daher zu Boden und Lust sagt Edward, dass er sich daran erinnern soll dass sie ihn am Leben gelassen haben. Daraufhin schlägt sie Envy vor, das Labor niederzubrennen da sie nicht riskieren können das es noch einmal gefunden wird. Envy und Lust zerstören das Labor tatsächlich, Envy trägt aber Edward nach draußen so dass dieser nicht in den Trümmern begraben wird. Er überlässt den ohnmächtigen Edward seinem Bruder und den Soldaten, die ihn begleiten. Er rät ihnen, dafür zu sorgen dass Edward in keine Probleme mehr gerät da sie ihn noch brauchen. Danach verschwindet Envy wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kurz darauf ziehen Lust und Envy aus, um Oberstleutnant Maes Hughes zu töten, der Zusammenhänge zwischen den Aufständen im ganzen Land und dem, was damals im ishvalischen Bürgerkrieg passiert ist, herstellt. Hughes kann Lust zwar entkommen, wird aber kurz darauf in einer Telefonzelle von Envy konfrontiert, der die Form von Leutnant Ross angenommen hat. Aufgrund eines minimalen Fehlers - einem fehlenden Muttermal - erkennt Hughes jedoch dass es sich nicht um Ross handelt und konfrontiert Envy mit dem Vorwurf. Envy erschießt Hughes und legt den Hörer auf, bevor Hughes irgendjemanden warnen kann. Versammlung der Homunculi Nachdem Greed von Wrath gefangen genommen wurde, treffen sich alle Homunculi in Vaters Heiligtum. Nachdem er wider zu sich kommt, merkt Greed an dass ja fast alle Homunculi versammelt sind, lediglich Sloth fehlt noch. Lust offenbart Greed dass es sich bei King Bradley um ihren Bruder Wrath handelt, der von Vater in Stellung gebracht wurde. Greed ist überrascht von einem Homunculus zu hören, der altert, aber Envy zitiert Greeds "Es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt". Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Envy und Greed aber plötzlich unterbricht sie eine Stimme - es ist Vater selbst. Er befiehlt ihnen, solche Streitigkeiten nicht vor ihren Vater auszuüben. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath und Envy schauen der Konversation zwischen Vater und Greed zu und sind gezwungen mitanzusehen wie Vater Greed vernichtet und seine Seele wieder in sich aufnimmt, als Greed sich auch weiterhin weigert für ihn zu arbeiten. Envy infriltiert daraufhin die Staatsalchemisten indem er immer die Form von einem gerade nicht anwesenden Soldaten annimmt. Als Hauptmann Focker erfährt Envy von der Archivarin Cheska, dass Oberst Roy Mustang Hughes Tod, sowie das Labor Nummer 5 erforscht, und ist besorgt. Er berichtet Lust davon, die ursprünglich gehofft hatte Mustang durch seine Versetzung nach Central City besser kontrolieren zu können. Lust verrät Envy, dass sie aus ihrem "speziellen Freund" nichts herausbekommen hat und zieht los um weitere Informationen zu finden. Bevor sie geht kommt Envy jedoch ein Einfall, wie sie Mustang dazu bringen können so zu handeln, wie sie wollen. Konfrontation mit Ling und den Elrics Nachdem Oberst Mustang Maria Ross, in deren Form Envy damals Hughes getötet hat, scheinbar aus Rache ermordet hat verrät Envy Lust davon. Envy behauptet dass sie es zwar nicht geschafft haben, Mustang ruhig zu halten, aber dass Mustangs Tat ihn von seinen Untergebenen isoliert hat und ihr Vertrauen in ihn gebrochen hat. Nachdem Lust von Mustang getötet wurde, wirft Envy Wrath vor - der anwesend war - dies nicht verhindert zu haben, bzw. Lust nicht gerächt zu haben. Während Gluttony in der Stadt unterwegs ist, besucht Envy Dr. Marcoh einen ihrer gefangenen Menschenopfer-Kandidaten in seiner Zelle und bringt ihm Essen. Marcoh fragt sich, was der Begriff Menschenopfer wohl bedeuten soll und hat erkannt, dass Envy und die anderen Homunculi gerade einen riesigen Transmutationskreis aus dem Land erschaffen und dies vermutlich tun, um einen Stein der Weisen zu erschaffen. Envy verrät dass diese Schlussfolgerung falsch ist, aber die Richtung stimmt. Sadistisch behauptet Envy, dass Lust ihm verraten hat dass Marcoh mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten wird, weil sie sonst sein Dorf auslöschen würden. Envy verrät aber auch dass ihr Plan die gesamte Bevölkerung auslöschen wird, also muss sich Marcoh gewissermaßen zwischen seinem Dorf und der Restbevölkerung entscheiden. Danach nimmt Envy die Form eines Hunds an und macht sich zu der Hütte auf, in der Mustang und seine Truppe den gefangenen Gluttony festhalten. Gluttony hat sich jedoch bereits befreit und wütet im Wald nahe der Hütte umher. Als er die Elrics und Ling sieht, die sich an Gluttony anschleichen, verwandelt sich Envy wieder in seine normale Form, warnt Gluttony und verspottet Edward. Edward stürzt sich auf Envy, dieser schreckt jedoch zurück und behauptet dass er gar nicht kämpfen will sondern nur gekommen ist um Gluttony abzuholen. Er erinnert Gluttony daran, dass er die Menschenopfer nicht verschlingen darf aber hat nichts dagegen, dass Gluttony Ling frisst. Gluttony verfolgt daher weiter Ling, der vor ihm in den Wald fliehen will. Stattdessen erstellen die Elrics aber eine Mauer zwischen Gluttony und Ling und stürzen sich auf Gluttony, während Ling Envy besiegen soll. Envy erkennt Ling als denjenigen, der den Kampf gegen Wrath überstanden hat, und fordert ihn darum heraus, ihm sein Talent zu zeigen. Als Ling ihn angreift weicht Envy den Schwertschlägen aus, lässt sich aber schließlich von Ling treffen um ihn mit seiner Hand zu packen und den gesamten Arm in eine Schlange zu verwandeln. Ling kann sich aber befreien, indem er sein Schwert in den Boden rammt, Envy mit seinen Füßen Sand in die Augen tritt, und während Envy zurückstolpert sein Schwert wieder aufnimmt und den Arm, der die Schlange ist, von Envys Körper abtrennt. Daraufhin versetzt er Envy einen mächtigen Schwertschlag, der Envy zu Boden streckt. Ling will Envy daraufhin gefangennehmen um Informationen über die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Am Boden liegend nimmt Envy die Gestalt von Lings Begleiterin Lan Fan an, woraufhin Ling erschreckt und zögert. Höhnisch behauptet Envy, dass Ling eben nur ein Mensch ist und befiehlt Gluttony, eine seiner Absorbtionskugeln abzufeuern. Gluttony folgt dem Befehl, Edward springt jedoch rechtzeitig in den Weg um Ling aus der Schusslinie zu stoßen. Da Envy aber Edward am Bein packt, werden alle drei von Gluttonys Absorbtionskugel getroffen und somit von dem Homunculus verschlungen. Da Envy nur halb getroffen wird, bleibt sein Unterkörper zurück der sich kurz darauf zu Staub zerfällt. Der Teil, der von Gluttony verschlungen wurde, regeneriert jedoch. In Gluttonys Magen In Gluttonys Magen angekommen erkennen Edward und Ling, dass dieser von Innen weitaus größer ist als von außen. Sie errichten schließlich ein kleines Lager aber hören, dass sich jemand nähert. Es handelt sich um Envy, der jedoch nicht vorhat zu kämpfen. Envy setzt sich in einiger Entfernung hin und verrät den beiden niedergeschlagen, dass es keinen Ausgang aus Gluttonys Magen gibt. Auf die Frage wo sie sich befinden antwortet Envy dass sie sich in Gluttonys Magen befinden, aber auch irgendwie nicht. Als er Edward daraufhin hinweist, ob ihm der Ort nicht bekannt vorkommt, erinnert sich Edward an den Moment, an dem er das Tor der Wahrheit einst durchquerte. Envy bestätigt dies und verrät dass Gluttony ein gescheitertet Versuch Vaters ist, ein Tor der Wahrheit zu erschaffen. Er gibt zu, dass es Vater selbst mit all seiner Macht nicht gelang so ein Tor zu erschaffen und offenbart, dass sie momentan in einer Art Zwischenraum der Realität befinden. Emotionslos verrät Envy den beiden, dass es keinen Weg nach draußen gibt und sie nur abwarten können, bis sie die Kräfte verlieren und sterben. Edward will dann wissen wer dieser "Vater" überhaupt ist und fragt, ob es etwa King Bradley ist. Envy weist diese Idee ab und behauptet dass Bradley nur Wrath - ein einfacher Homunculus - ist. Nachdem Edward diese Nachrichten verdaut hat, kommt ihm der Verdacht dass die Homunculi, wenn Bradley wirklich einer ist, auch hinter dem Krieg in Ishval stecken müssen. Als Edward diesen Verdacht äußert, lacht Envy und behauptet dass er noch nie einen angenehmeren Auftrag als den damaligen Krieg hatte. Er fragt Edward ob er weiß, was der Anlass für den Krieg gewesen ist und als Edward sich erinnert, dass ein Offizier des Militärs damals ein ishvalisches Kind erschossen hatte, offenbart Envy dass er selbst der Soldat war, der dieses Kind getötet hat. Amüsiert behauptet Envy dass es nur einen einzigen Schuss benötigte um den Krieg zu starten und dass er sich damals zu allem Überfluss auch noch in einen Soldaten des gemäßigten Flügels verwandelt hatte, der eigentlich gegen den Krieg war. Der echte Soldat hatte natürlich keine Ausrede und wurde daher vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt. Als Edward dieses Geständnis hört, attackiert er diesen voller Wut. Envy reagiert zuerst gar nicht auf den Angriff, fragt dann jedoch spöttisch ob sie sich jetzt schlagen wollen und behauptet dass er, wo sie alle sowieso in Gluttonys Magen zugrunde gehen werden, ihnen jetzt auch etwas besonders zeigen kann. Er nimmt seine wahre Form an, die ein riesiges Echsenmonster mit hunderten kleinen Menschenköpfen ist. In dieser Form attackiert er Edward und Ling, wobei letzterer fragt was an Envys Form bitte genau ein Homunculus - ein künstlicher Mensch - sein soll. Als Riesenechse ist es Envy ein Leichtes, die beiden herumzuwerfen aber da sie sich in einem Meer aus Blut befinden, kann Edward das Eisen aus dem Blut ziehen und daraus Waffen erschaffen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind sie dem Monster klar unterlegen. Zudem erkennt Edward, dass die Köpfe, die aus Envys Körper wachsen, alle eigenständig voneinander agieren und Edward um Hilfe anflehen. Schließlich kann Envy Edward bewusstlos schlagen und verschlingen. Im Inneren von Envys Maul sieht Edward den Stein der Weisen, der Envys Kern bildet, was ihm neue Hoffnung gibt. Er strampelt in Envys Maul herum und ruft, dass er vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hat, wie sie aus Gluttonys Magen herauskommen - wofür Envy allerdings mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten muss. Nachdem Envy ihn wieder ausgespuckt hat, verrät Edward dass er Trümmer eines Wandbilds in Gluttonys Magen gesehen hat, die er aus den Ruinen von Xerxes kennt. Er bittet Envy, all diese Trümmer zu versammeln da darauf vermutlich ein Transmutationskreis abgebildet ist den sie nutzen können. Durch die Transformation seiner selbst will Edward das echte Tor der Wahrheit hervorrrufen und es nutzen um zu entkommen. Bevor es losgeht fragt Edward Envy aber noch über das Wandbild von Xerxes aus. Er hat herausgefunden, dass ein Stein der Weisen nur durch den Tod von Menschen erstellt werden kann und daher glaubt Edward, dass damals die gesamte Bevölkerung von Xerxes zu einem Stein der Weisen gemacht wurde. Edward will nun wissen, ob Vater dafür verantwortlich ist und ob er dieses Experiment mit der aktuellen Bevölkerung des ganzen Landes widerholen will. Süffisant behauptet Envy dass er es Edward erzählen wird, wenn sie aus Gluttonys Magen heraus sind. Er streckt seine Zunge heraus, auf der sich sein Stein der Weisen befindet, und behauptet dass Edward diesen als Wegezoll für das Tor verwenden soll. Als er sich nähert sieht Edward erneut die hunderte von Gesichtern und Köpfen auf Envys Körper und er fragt, ob diese alle Bewohner von Xerxes waren. Envy bestätigt es und verrät dass ihre Körper und Seelen schon seit Ewigkeiten fort sind und dass sie jetzt nur noch existieren, um als Energiequelle zu dienen. Treffen mit Vater Schließlich beginnt das Trio ihren Fluchtversuch. Edward öffnet das Tor und Ling und Envy springen hindurch. Da Edward dafür Envys Energie - bzw. die Energie der Seelen die an seinen Körper gebunden sind - nutzt, werden die Seelen verbraucht und danken Edward dafür, sie von ihrem Elend befreit zu haben. Edwards Plan funktioniert und alle drei brechen schließlich aus Gluttony heraus und landen in Vaters Heiligtum, da Gluttony mittlerweile Alphonse Elric dorthingebracht hat. Obwohl er während des Gesprächs zwischen Vater und den Elrics nur beiseite steht, greift Envy ein als die beiden Elrics und Ling Vater attackieren. Nachdem Vater dafür gesorgt hat, dass Edward und Alphonse keine Alchemie mehr nutzen können, drückt Envy Edward beide zu Boden und verspottet die beiden. Edward erinnert Envy dann an sein Versprechen, aber Envy behauptet dass er sich an kein Versprechen erinnert. Vater ermahnt Envy dann, dass dieser zu viel redet. Vater beschließt dann, Ling in einen neuen Greed zu verwandeln. Während er dies tut, verrät Envy den Elrics spöttisch was Vater vorhat und wie das Prozedere verlaufen wird. Als plötzlich Scar in den Raum bricht, sind alle kurz überrascht. Da Scar dank Vaters Wirken eigentlich keine Alchemie wirken sollen dürfte, hetzt Envy Gluttony auf Scar. Gluttony wird jedoch von Scar zurückgeworfen, dessen Alchemie kein bisschen eingeschränkt ist. Auch Scars Begleiterin May Chang nutzt Alchemie um die Homunculi anzugreifen und erschafft eine gigantische Steinfaust, mit der sie Envy in die Luft schlägt. Envy ist empört dass sie Neuankömmlinge ihre Alchemie anwenden können. Als Edward Scar offenbart, dass Envy für den Krieg verantwortlich ist der sein gesamtes Volk ausgelöscht hat, attackiert der aufgebrachte Scar Envy mit Alchemie und kann diesem auch merklich zusetzen. Schließlich entscheiden die Elrics und Scar sich allerdings doch zur Flucht. In der Kanalisation werden sie aber von Vaters Chimären aufgehalten und Envy und Gluttony holen von hinten auf. Um zu entkommen nutzt Scard as Wasser in der Kanalisation um dessen Wasserstoff und Sauerstoffmoleküle zu trennen. Daraufhin wirft er Alphonses Helm gegen ein Metallrohr, wodurch ein Funken entsteht der das Gas entzündet und für eine Explosion sorgt. Obwohl Envy schnell zu sich kommt und Alphonse packen kann sind Scar und May Chang bereits im Schutz der Explosion geflohen. Envy befiehlt Gluttony, die Fährte aufzunehmen, aber Gluttony ist von der Explosion zu beschädigt um ihnen zu folgen. Stattdessen bringt Envy Alphonse wieder ins Heiligtum, wo er ihn Vater übergibt. Jagd auf Marcoh Auf Vaters Befehl hin bringt Envy die Elrics per Fahrstuhl in die Zentralkommadantur des Militärs, wobei er selbst die Form eines Soldaten annimmt. Nachdem er die Elrics unter die Dusche gesteckt hat, führt er sie in einen Raum in dem Roy Mustang und Wrath - King Bradley - warten. Als die Elrics eingetreten sind, schließt Envy die Tür und lässt sie alleine. Er begibt sich später erneut in die Zellen, wo er Marcohs Leiche findet den Scar bei seiner Flucht scheinbar getötet hat. Envy vermutet jedoch, dass Marcoh seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat und mit Scar geflohen ist. Um Marcoh wiederzubeschaffen, befreit Envy den ehemaligen Staatsalchemisten Kimblee aus dem Gefängnis und rekrutiert ihn, um Marcoh zu fangen. Um Kimblee zu motivieren erlaubt Envy ihm, eine Stadt zu zerstören wenn er Marcoh zurückbringt. Daraufhin würgt Kimblee seinen Stein der Weisen hoch aber Envy behauptet dass dieser möglicherweise nicht ausreichen wird und händigt ihm einen neuen, besseren Stein aus. Wochen später ist Envy gezwungen, selbst in den Norden zu reisen da Kimblee von Pride beauftragt wurde, sich nicht länger um Scar sondern um ein Blutmuster in Briggs zu kümmern. In der Form eines Ishvalers erreicht Envy einen ishvalischen Slum, in dem sich Scar, Marcoh und Winry Rockbell befinden. Als Envy von einem der Freunde Marcohs zu Marcoh geführt wird, nimmt Envy wieder seine normale Form an aber wird plötzlich angegriffen. Marcoh offenbart ihm, dass Envy in seine Falle getappt ist und dass sie ihn nach Norden gelockt haben, um ihn dort zu vernichten. Envy wird immer und immer wieder von May Changs Waidan-Alchemie getroffen und nimmt daher letztlich frustriert seine Monster-Form an. Dabei wird er jedoch von Marcohs Chimärenverbündeten attackiert, während Scar auf seinen Rücken springt und ihn mit seiner Zerstörungs-Alchemie scheinbar niederstreckt. Plötzlich schießt Envy aber seine Zunge aus seinem Maul und packt damit Marcoh. Er droht, Marcoh zu zerbrechen falls sich ihm irgendjemand nähert und erinnert den Doktor daran, dass er gedroht hat ein Dorf auszulöschen falls sich Marcoh ihm widersetzt. Er beschließt daher, den nahen Slum zu attackieren und einige der Bewohner nach Central City mitzunehmen und sie dort zu einem Stein der Weisen zu machen. Envy provotziert Marcoh auch, indem er behauptet dass Marcoh selbst ja schon unzählige Steine der Weisen hergestellt hat und dafür unzählige Menschenopfer erbracht hat, aber dies macht Marcoh so wütend dass dieser schreit, dass er so viele Steine erschaffen hat und darum auch weiß, wie man sie zerstört. Er wendet seine Alchemie auf Envy an. Er zerstört dessen Stein der Weisen und tötet somit Envy. Dessen Echsenkörper wird langsam zu Staub und während er seine Stärke verliert, verlässt ihn auch die Kraft aller Seelen, die er an sich gebunden hat. Während Envy in eine groteske Form seines Menschenkörpers verwandelt wird, ruft er den Feinden zu dass er nicht glauben kann, dass er von ihnen besiegt wurde, und dass sie ihn gefälligst nicht so anstarren sollten. Daraufhin bricht Envys echte Form wieder aus seiner Stirn aber da diese nun nicht mehr von den Seelen der Toten verstärkt wird, handelt es sich nicht um eine große Echse sondern um ein kleines, blutegelartiges Wesen. Dieses wird von der Gruppe mitgenommen, die zum Slum zurückkehren. Als Egel beißt Envy Yoki, wodurch er dessen Körper übernimmt, aber keiner versucht irgendwie, Yoki zu helfen wodurch Envys Versuch, die Gruppe zu erpressen, scheitert. Daher lässt Envy widerwillig von Yoki ab und wird von Alphonse gepackt und in ein Glas gepackt damit er keine anderen Leute beeinflussen kann. Nachdem Envy nun ihr Gefangener ist, wollen Scar und seine Gruppe alles über die Pläne der Homunculi erfahren, doch Envy weigert sich zu reden da er dann ja sowieso getötet werden wird. Stattdessen fragt er, warum der Fullmetal Alchemist nicht bei ihnen ist und offenbart ihnen, dass Edward verschollen ist. Envy wird schließlich May Chang ausgehändigt, die ihn nach Xing bringen soll um dem nach Unsterblichkeit lüsternden Kaiser von Xing zu zeigen, dass ein unsterblicher Homunculus zu so einem unwürdigen Wesen wie Envys aktueller Form werden kann. Kurz darauf bricht May Chang mit Envy tatsächlich auf. Konfrontation in Central City Während May Chang sich auf den Rückweg nach Xing begibt, manipuliert Envy sie stattdessen nach Central City zu reisen, da sie dort das wahre Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit finden kann und dadurch vielleicht auch einen Weg findet, die Bevölkerung von Amestris vor der Macht der Homunculi zu retten. Während May Chang nach Central City aufbricht, überlegt Envy süffisant dass er schon so gut wie gewonnen hat und nur einen Stein der Weisen benötigt, um wieder eine mächtigere Form zu erhalten. Die beiden schaffen es tatsächlich nach Central City und Envy spornt May Chang an, sich zu beeilen damit sie nicht verpasst wie Vater das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit "vorführt". Er führt May Chang in die Kanalisation, wo sie jedoch von der hirnlosen Homunculus-Armee angegriffen werden, die Vater auf die Stadt losgelassen hat. Das Glas, das Envy beinhaltet, wird von einem der Homunculi verschluckt, was Envy jedoch erlaubt dessen Körper zu übernehmen und auch die anderen Homunculi zu absorbieren, wodurch er seinen normalen Körper zurückerhalten kann und auch seine alte Macht zurückerhält. Als weitere Homunculi-Monster auftauchen, verrät Envy May Chang amüsiert dass es sich bei den Wesen um Homunculi handelt, die mit einem Stein der Weisen erschaffen wurden. Envy absorbiert einen weiteren Homunculus um stärker zu werden, May Chang provoziert ihn dann aber dazu, sie anzugreifen, und löscht mit Envys brutalen Angriffen einige Homunculi aus, indem sie Envys Schlägen einfach ausweicht. Envy versucht May Chang zu verfolgen, stürzt schließlich jedoch dank einer Falle von ihr durch den Boden und landet direkt in dem Raum unter ihnen, in dem sich Edward Elric, Scar, Roy Mustang und einige weitere Verbündete befinden. Mustang erkennt Envy als den Homunculus, der seine Gestalt verändern kann, und Envy bestätigt ihm dies arrogant. Envy versucht dann, Scars Hass gegen Staatsalchemisten zu nutzen um ihn gegen Mustang zu hetzen, aber ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen kommt Mustang auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zu sprechen und fragt Envy, wer damals seinen Freund Maes Hughes ermordet hat. Envy behauptet es sei Maria Ross gewesen, und als Mustang dies verneint, behauptet Envy sadistisch dass Mustang dann eine unschuldige Frau ermordet und verbrannt hat. Mustang fordert aber nur erneut eine Antwort und Envy beginnt hämisch zu lachen und gibt zu, es selbst gewesen zu sein. Als Mustang behauptet dass Envy viel zu blöd ist als dass er Hughes töten könnte, beweist Envy es ihm indem er die Gestalt von Hughes' Frau annimmt, in der er damals auch Hughes getötet hat. Da für ihn nun der Beweis erbracht ist, will Mustang Envy für seine Verbrechen töten und befiehlt Scar und Edward auch, sich aus dem Kampf zurückzuhalten. Tatsächlich stürzt sich Mustang mit seiner Alchemie auf Envy und erlaubt es Edward, Scar und dem Rest der Gruppe zudem, tiefer in Vaters Reich vorzudringen. Als er schließlich nur noch von Hughes' Freunden Mustang und Hawkeye konfrontiert wird, verwandelt sich Envy wieder in seine Echsenform. Während Envy großspurige Drohreden schwingt badet Mustang ihn jedoch immer und immer wieder in Feuer. Dies erinnert Envy jedoch auch daran, dass Mustang derjenige war der Lust verbrannt hat. Mit einem Schwanzschlag wirft Envy Mustang zurück, verwandelt sich flugs in seine Menschenform und flieht dann ebenfalls tiefer in Vaters Reich. Manipulationen Mustang nimmt aber die Verfolgung auf und erschafft weitere Explosionen. Um Mustang zu schocken verwandelt sich Envy in Hughes, Mustang lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und wirft große Feuerbälle auf Envy. Dieser springt schließlich in eine der tieferen Ebenen wo allerdings Hawkeye nach ihm Ausschau hält. Als Envy sie sieht, nutzt er die Chance und verwandelt sich in Mustang um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen aber Hawkeye durchschaut den Bluff und schießt auf Envy, der sich daraufhin wieder zurückverwandelt. Mit weiteren Schüssen streckt Envy Hawkeye nieder, der dann auch wieder von Mustang gefunden, angegriffen und in Feuer gebadet wird. Dadurch schafft er es tatsächlich, Envys Körper so zu überlasten dass dieser zerfällt und erneut die kleine Egel-Echse aus ihn herausbricht. Diese drückt Mustang unter seinem Stiefel zu Boden und während Envy verzweifelt fleht und ruft dass er nicht sterben will, will Mustang ihn zertreten. Er wird jedoch von Hawkeye zurückgehalten. Plötzlich wird Envy von Alchemie in die Luft geworfen und von Edward Elric gefangen. Außer sich vor Wut fordert Mustang, dass Envy ihm übergeben wird, damit er ihn den schlimmsten aller Tode sterben lassen kann. Edward konfrontiert Mustang jedoch mit seinem Verhalten und seiner Gier nach Rache und kann ihn damit überzeugen, nachzulassen. Nachdem sein Leben somit vorerst vor Mustang sicher ist, versucht Envy erneut die Gruppe gegeneinander aufzuhetzen aber keiner macht auch nur ansatzweise Anstalten, einen der anderen zu attackieren. Stattdessen schweigen sie einfach, was Envy nicht versteht. Schließlich spricht Edward Envy an und behauptet, dass er glaubt dass Envy neidisch auf die Menschen ist weil diese immer wieder einen Weg finden, wieder aufzustehen, weil ihre Mitmenschen sie aufrichten. Als Envy die Wahrheit in diesen Worten erkennt, versucht er sich von Edward zu befreien und fällt auf den Boden. Während er davonkriecht murmelt er, dass es eine Schande ist in seiner Situation von den dämlichen Menschen so behandelt zu werden; schlimmer findet er es nur, dass Edward ihn durchschaut hat. Weinend sinkt er zu Boden und ruft dass es demütigend ist, dass er so neidisch auf die Menschen ist. Daraufhin reißt er sich seinen eigenen Stein der Weisen aus der Brust, was Envys sofortigen Tod zur Folge hat. Während die kleine Echse sich in Staub auflöst, sind seine letzten Worte "Bye-bye, Edward Elric!". Kategorie:Biographie